Chainsaws
__NOWYSIWYG__ TODO: Rewrite introduction, tactics, advantage/disadvantage... Chainsaws Becoming a Chainsaw Expert To many new players, Chainsaws may seem like the ultimate power weapon. To slightly more experienced players, chainsaws are seen as annoying, aggro-increasing weapons that aren't worth it. But neither of these assessments is entirely accurate. Chainsaws have their place, and if you are skilled enough, they can become great weapons in many situations. Chainsaws are powerful weapons that are often used for power leveling due to their high attack speed and great damage per second. Their aggro raising capability is very high. Chainsaws are useful in holding off zombies due to the fact their attacks continuously jeopardize zombies' attacks on a survivor equipped with one. This feature applies to chainsaws starting from the STEEL MS800, while the inferior chainsaws are unable to stop attacks with non-criticals. Be warned though, they can only give you protection if the zombies are in a straight line, and if there's no Irradiated/Special Mutations. If you become surrounded (especially in tight spots), or if a ranged zombie is standing away from your chainsaw's range, they will be able to get at you. With the addition of new types of infected in 3D, you'd best start moving when one of them come by. Requirements For a start off, the Dilmar PS is the most basic and feeble chainsaw and going down the table are more superior chainsaws until the Grinder X3. Starting from Grinder onward, all chainsaws only require 50 strength. Loot/Scout Not usually the first choice for looting, the chainsaw's tendency to attract nearby zombies combined with limited reach makes it rather inefficient while looting. If you have no better aggression control weapon, then just get acquainted with the chainsaw. For optimal effect on hordes, "wave" your chainsaw while pressing against the horde sideways. This is where you sweep the chainsaw back and forth in a tight arc behind you as you run, dealing equal amounts of knockback to your pursuers. Make sure every zombie is hit equally. Conclusion? Stick to blades and blunts when looting outside, and use chainsaws for grinding. Aggro Combat (Multiplayer) In 3D, grinding with chainsaws is not easy as it seems, not to mention impractical. Try, here's some tips if you are sure on using a chainsaw to grind: * Make sure you've got plenty of maneuverability room. Unless your critical stat is at least 112 but preferably 124, you'll want to be circling, to get the zombies to come at you single file. That way, your chainsaw and their lack of enough intelligence to go around the others will keep you relatively safe. * (OPTIONAL) ;Find someone with a long-range weapon such as a rifle or pistol and stick with them. Not only will they be happy, as pistols and rifles are not so good in a high-aggro area and they could use the defense, but they can help by hitting the zombies a few times before you have to deal with them. * Try to ignore Bloats, pay attention to Brutes and Irradiated Zombies at all times. Walk in a straight line to shake off the Bloats, then go in circles to avoid the pukes. * With Steel MS800 and 112+ critical, it is possible to hit a tendril or leaper continuously without giving it a chance to retaliate. However even the strongest chainsaw with 124 critical hit won't jeopardize a spider's attack. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages * They deal twice their normal damage in PvP. * They don't require accuracy or reloading. * With high enough critical they deal a lot more damage than blades or blunts. * Due to having no ammo requirement, it is possible to grind endlessly with a chainsaw. No ammo requirement also makes Chainsaws completely free to use. Disadvantages * They require 112 critical for 80% critical chance instead of 80 critical for blades ( and certain blunts like Sledgehammer ). * During PvP , it take some time to reach a player and hit him, so he/she has the time to shoot at you. * Chainsaws are useless against survivors faster than you during PvP. * In PvP , due to the player constantly moving around, it is very hard to aim the chainsaw. * Once you reach critical health, they deal mostly non-critical hits. List of Chainsaws The Damage values in brackets indicate the averaged damage that can be achieved with the maximum critical hit chance. The Scrap values in brackets indicate the scrap price with Master Crafted (MC) items. Do note that all chainsaws have very fast firing (grinding) rate. Category:Weapons